Star Wars: Rav II
by david.heath.1234
Summary: During the events of "Empire Strikes Back", Rav returns, and is training to be a Jedi Knight.
1. Epilogue

After the destruction of the Death Star, Nexus returned to training Rav to become a Jedi. Having his arm was cut off, Rav had a robotic prosthetic arm placed on his wound.

Luke Skywalker returned to his crew, focused on bringing down the Empire, and bringing freedom back to the galaxy. With Obi-Wan killed, Skywalker had to search for the wise Jedi Master Yoda to help complete his training.

We return to Rav and Nexus meditating in a cave, when suddenly things take a turn for the worst...


	2. Chapter 1

Our story begins with the return of the two brave Jedi, Nexus Vor-Cal and his padawan Rav Kon-Parr meditating in a cave on Tatooine. Rav and Nexus sense something in the force, something powerful.

"Rav, Luke is slowly becoming a Jedi. As are you." Nexus said.

Rav remained silent. This concerned Nexus.

"You are troubled." Nexus said.

"I'm just keeping my composure." Rav said.

"I can't say I know what you've been through. I can't imagine what kind of emotions you're feeling." Nexus said.

Rav still remained silent. Nexus realized his padawan was dedicated to becoming a Jedi. The problem was he wasn't sure if it was driven by anger or desire.

"Perhaps I should leave you to your meditation." Nexus said.

He got up to leave, but before he left Rav spoke up.

"I'm not angry, master. Anger and fear are paths to the dark side, you taught me that." Rav said.

Nexus smiled, he saw that his padawan was learning well. Suddenly, Nexus saw his wife running towards him frantically.

"Jen-Et, are you okay?" Nexus asked.

Jen-Et handed Nexus a communicator.

"Hello?" Nexus asked.

 _"It's me, I need to see you."_

"I can't, Rav needs more training. He's close to becoming a Jedi, I can feel it." Nexus said.

 _"The crew of the Falcon are in danger, I need your help to save them."_

Nexus looked back at Rav meditating.

"We'll be there in twenty minutes." Nexus said.

 _"Thank you Nexus."_

"Anytime, Aeltenest." Nexus said.

Meanwhile, a Rebel base is being attacked by TIE fighters. The X-Wing pilots stationed there were sent to take them out. Shots were fired from every direction. One X-Wing pilot was striking multiple targets at a time. This pilots name was Kandria Dene

 _"Outstanding work, Red 6."_

"You would think these idiots could learn from their mistakes." Kandria said.

Suddenly in the distance, a figure in a black robe was watching the chaos ensue. It was Genevieve.

"I will find you, Rav." She said angrily.


	3. Chapter 2

The carrier ship lands on Munkan. Nexus exits and sees an old friend. Aeltenest, a Jedi he hasn't seen since the great Jedi purge.

"My dearest friend." Nexus says as he hugs Aeltenest.

"It's good to see you again." Aeltenest said.

Rav exits the carrier ship.

"This must be the young apprentice I've heard about." Aeltenest said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Master Aeltenest." Rav said.

"The pleasure is mine Rav." Aeltenest said.

"You said the crew of the Falcon were in danger, what's going on?" Nexus asked.

"Vader was on Hoth trying to find Luke. I could sense the anger in him." Aeltenest said.

"Where is Vader going now?" Rav asked.

Nexus closed his eyes.

"Cloud city?" Nexus said in surprise.

"Nexus, you have to find him and stop him." Aeltenest said.

"He's right master, we can't let Vader execute Luke." Rav said.

"Okay. Aeltenest, I need you to keep my wife here. I can't risk her getting hurt." Nexus said.

"What about Em-Li?" Jen-Et asked.

"I need Em-Li, her and Rav are quicker than I am with a lightsaber. Though, that's not to say I still haven't lost my touch." Nexus said.

"True, I got my skill with a saber from someone." Em-Li said.

"Okay, just be careful." Jen-Et said.

Meanwhile, Genevieve spots an abandoned TIE fighter, and escapes in it. When she leaves the Rebel base, she immediately goes looking for her brother. Suddenly, she hears radio interference. A stormtroopers helmet was left in the TIE fighter.

"TH-427, Vader needs you back at home base. He's on his way to Cloud city."

"Roger that."

Genevieve turned the fighter around, and went straight to cloud city. She knew that Rav would go straight to Vader to keep him from hurting Luke.


	4. Chapter 3

Nexus was preparing to leave for cloud city to help the crew of the Falcon. Suddenly, Rav sensed a presence, something he never sensed before. He could feel like someone was watching him.

"Rav!"

Nexus called out to Rav, snapping him out of it.

"Let's go." Nexus said.

Jen-Et grabbed Nexus' arm.

"Please be careful." She said.

"I will." Nexus said.

Rav, Nexus and Em-Li got on the carrier ship and made their way to cloud city.

"Come on guys, Nexus Hopper is a good name." Nexus said.

"No." Rav and Em-Li said.

Meanwhile, Kandria Dene took a break and went to the local cantina. As she walked in, she saw a familiar face. Bella Von-Singh, a talented singer performing at the cantina. Kandria and Bella were good friends, and she could always rely on her. When she finished her song, she saw Kandria sitting at a table.

"Hey girl, what's going on?" Bella said.

They hugged.

"It's good to see you, Bella." Kandria said.

"It's good to see you too, K. What can I do for you today?" Bella asked.

"I need your help to find Nexus Vor-Cal." Kandria said.

Bella froze, she hadn't heard that name in a long time. Bella was a little girl when Nexus rescued her from clones during the Clone Wars. She thought he died in the great Jedi purge.

"He's still alive?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, he's been training a young Jedi for the past three years. Didn't you know?" Kandria asked.

"No, I haven't seen Nexus since the Clone Wars." Bella said.

"I guess you don't know where he is then?" Kandria asked.

"No, I'm sorry, K." Bella said.

"Well, as long as I'm here I guess we should catch up. What have you been up to?" Kandria asked.

"Well, I haven't had too much luck. I was playing for Jabba the Hut for a while until he tried to turn me into his slave." Bella said.

"What?!" Kandria said in surprise.

"I know. Luckily, a handsome smuggler named Han Solo saved me." Bella said.

"Wow, and I thought smugglers didn't care." Kandria said.

Suddenly, there was a loud explosion coming from outside the cantina.

"What the hell was that?" Bella asked.

They looked to see what it was, and Kandria's X-Wing was blown to bits by a TIE-Fighter.

"Oh no." Kandria said worriedly.

"Don't worry K, I'm not going to let them hurt you." Bella said.

They ran to hide. Just then, Genevieve showed up. Everyone remaining in the cantina was trembling.

"I'm looking for Han Solo. Anyone who tells me where he is lives, anyone who refrains from doing so dies." Genevieve said.

Kandria and Bella exited out the back of the cantina, running for their lives.

"We need to find Nexus, he'll keep us safe." Kandria said.


	5. Chapter 4

Rav, Nexus and Em-Li were on their way to Cloud city. As they were traveling, Nexus felt something in the force.

"Master, what is it?" Rav asked.

"Luke... he isn't on Cloud city." Nexus said.

"What? Where is he?" Em-Li asked.

"I can't make it out. There's too much darkness." Nexus said.

Rav closed his eyes and cleared his mind, desperately search for Luke.

"Dagobah." Rav said.

"What?" Nexus asked.

"He's in the Dagobah system." Rav said.

"That swamp, why would he go there?" Nexus said.

"I don't know, but we need to go there." Rav said.

 _"No."_ A voice called out.

Everyone looked around.

"You guys heard that too, right?" Em-Li asked.

 _"Rav, Luke is training with a Jedi master on Dagobah. You must ensure the safety of the crew of the Millennium Falcon."_

"Master Obi-Wan?" Nexus asked.

"He's right master, the crew of the Falcon are still in danger." Rav said.

They continued on their path to Cloud city.

Meanwhile, Kandria and Bella were in a deserted TIE Fighter on their way to find Nexus.

"Bella, we don't where Nexus is, how are we going to find him?" Kandria asked.

"Easy. Your fleet were with the Rebellion, led by Princess Leia right?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, so." Kandria said.

"So, she is the daughter of a Jedi. She can help us find Nexus." Bella said.

"Wait, daughter of a Jedi? How do you know that?" Kandria asked.

"Nexus once explained to me that Anakin Skywalker had kids on the way. Anakin was a Jedi, most likely his kids would inherit the ways of the force. Before he left, he told me that the daughters name was Leia. She was raised by a pair by the surname of Organa. She doesn't know about her true ancestry." Bella explained.

"Anakin Skywalker is Darth Vader." Kandria said.

"What?" Bella asked.

"Anakin was seduced to the dark side before his child's mother died. They sent the kids away to keep them safe from their father." Kandria said.

Bella couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Besides I don't think the force is something you can inherit from family genetics."

"So we're screwed." Bella asked.

Suddenly, a radio started feeding out static. They eventually heard someone's voice.

 _"Hello? Can anyone hear me?"_

Kandria picked up the radio's mic.

"Hello, we can hear you." She said.

 _"Oh good. I thought I lost you there TY-890..."_

"It's a stormtrooper. Pretend to be one of them, we can't risk getting caught." Bella said.

 _"...Vader is waiting for the crew of the Falcon on Cloud city. He senses this 'Nexus' will try to stop him. He needs you to get to Cloud city and keep and eye out for him."_

"Copy that, on my way." Kandria said.

She turned off the radio.

"Well, that was lucky." Bella said.


	6. Chapter 5

Rav, Nexus and Em-Li had made it to Cloud city. They could see the Falcon, and an approaching X-Wing. As they exited the ship, the three Jedi kept their lightsabers at hand. They came across the X-Wing to find not stormtroopers, but old friends.

"Kandria?" Rav said.

"Bella?" Nexus said.

The girls recognized the two Jedi.

"Nexus, you are alive." Bella said.

"Yeah, still breathing." Nexus said.

"Rav, is that a lightsaber?" Kandria asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm training to be a Je.. AAAAHHH!"

Rav let out a blood curdling scream.

"Rav, what's wrong?" Nexus asked.

"Sith, two of them, here." Rav said in a great deal of pain.

"Girls, watch over Rav. Em-Li, come with me. We are going to take down some Sith scum." Nexus said.

"Just like old times." Em-Li said.

They entered the building, and could feel the presence of the Sith getting stronger. They went down a hallway that went two ways. Nexus went right, and Em-Li went left. Em-Li started to sense something familiar, something she hadn't sensed since she was a youngling. Suddenly, a red lightsaber ignited in front of her. It was Genevieve.

"Em-Li, is that really you?" Genevieve asked.

"Genevieve, you don't have to do this. You're wasting you're time trying to prove yourself to Vader." Em-Li said.

"Stupid Jedi poodoo, I want to kill him." Genevieve said.

"Kill him? Why?" Em-Li asked.

Genevieve attempted to lunge her lightsaber into Em-Li, but she was blocked by someone else's lightsaber.

"Stay away from my daughter." Nexus said.

The two started dueling, allowing Em-Li to escape. She got back to the girls and Rav.

"Rav, it's your sister." Em-Li said.

Rav was struggling to stand up.

"No, Master Vor-Cal!" Rav screamed in fear.

He entered the building, witnessing the two dueling.

"Rav, get out of here. You're too weak." Nexus said.

"Rav, dear brother. How's your arm?" Genevieve taunted.

Rav then ignited his lightsaber, and swung it against a rope holding a chandelier. The chandelier landed on Genevieve, trapping her in her place. Her arm was injured by the chandelier, but still in place.

"How's yours?" Rav retorted.

Nexus and Rav escaped with the girls, and continued to look for the crew of the Falcon.


	7. Chapter 6

Rav, Nexus and the girls were in the carrier ship leaving Cloud city.

"Master, we can't leave. The crew of the Falcon are still in danger." Rav said.

"We can't go back Rav, you aren't ready to take on Vader. Besides, we were too late." Nexus said.

He had sensed that Han was frozen in carbonite and sold to Jabba. As for Leia and Chewie, he wasn't sure.

"What about Luke, he's still on Dagobah." Rav said.

"No he isn't, he's on his way to confront Vader." Nexus said.

Rav wasn't sure how he felt, but he could sense a certain tragedy coming.

Rav and Nexus returned to meditating in the cave on Tatooine. Rav sensed something painful, almost like someone screaming to the heavens.

"What was that?" Rav asked.

"Luke, he knows." Nexus said.

Nexus felt sympathy for Luke, he never wanted him to find out.

"Poor Luke." Rav said.

They returned to meditating. Nexus was worried that Rav's anger for Vader would grow.

~FIN~


End file.
